


"My Good Boy"

by ItsMeYaBoi



Series: Zukka, but they're stoners in College [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka, Boys In Love, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Gay Zuko (Avatar), High Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Stoner Sokka, Teasing, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: When Zuko stepped into his apartment that he shared with his boyfriend Sokka, he could hear soft music coming from their bedroom. Zuko’s lips twinged upwards slightly, it wasn’t a good day for the noirette but knowing that his boyfriend was home gave him a warm feeling of comfort. Zuko tossed his bag onto the floor and made his way to their bedroom. When he opened the door Sokka was sitting on the bed, rolling tray in his lap, raw paper in his hands and the window open.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka, but they're stoners in College [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944250
Comments: 9
Kudos: 230





	"My Good Boy"

**Author's Note:**

> Sokka's 20, Zuko's 21. Sokka's also a drug dealer but its not really mentioned or implied, he just SHMOKES, and Zuko is his boyfriend that gets mad spoiled cause he smokes whenever Sokka does. They're gay and in love okay?  
> AFAB terms are used for Zuko’s junk because that’s what I use, (yes I’m ftm)
> 
> This is so self indulgent I'm sorry.  
> No I'm not.

When Zuko stepped into his apartment that he shared with his boyfriend Sokka, he could hear soft music coming from their bedroom. Zuko’s lips twinged upwards slightly, it wasn’t a good day for the noirette but knowing that his boyfriend was home gave him a warm feeling of comfort. Zuko tossed his bag onto the floor and made his way to their bedroom. When he opened the door Sokka was sitting on the bed, rolling tray in his lap, raw paper in his hands and the window open. Sokka’s phone was next to him, Lofi music playing off of Youtube. Sokka looked up and smiled when he saw it was Zuko.

“Welcome home baby.” Sokka said, starting to roll weed into a joint. Zuko rolled his eyes as he sat down on the bed and scooching next to Sokka. Zuko stopped denying all of Sokka’s pet names a few months after they got together. 

“Shut up,” Zuko whined, leaning his head against the wall behind him. Sokka brought the raw to his mouth and licked it closed, using his lighter to seal it. 

“Bad day?” Sokka pressed a kiss on Zuko’s temple. The noirette nodded. “Wanna talk about it?” Sokka never pressured Zuko to talk, he was always bottling up his emotions and only started letting them out recently. 

“Got misgendered.” Zuko grumbled. After seven months on T and top surgery scheduled to take place in three weeks, Zuko couldn’t wait to finally have a flat chest. “Just wanna smoke now.” Zuko had his arms crossed across his chest, knowing he shouldn’t smoke in his binder but won’t take it off unless Sokka says something. Sokka almost always said something. 

Sokka started to burn the extra paper at the end, looking over to Zuko. “Take it off before your hit.” Sokka spoke before putting the end on the joint in his mouth and inhaling. Zuko grumbled before pulling his shirt off and grabbing one of Sokka’s hoodies to throw on after shedding himself of his binder. Sokka exhaled towards the window as Zuko hunched over himself. Sokka handed the joint to the noirette and kissed his cheek. Zuko took the joint and inhaled. He wasn’t as big of a stoner as Sokka was but he always loved smoking with him. Zuko forced down a cough as he exhaled the smoke out the window. Sokka chuckled softly and took the joint back.

The two passed the joint between them until it was too small to smoke, Sokka put it out in the ashtray on the table next to their bed. Zuko’s head was resting against the wall behind him, he knew his eyes were red, they always got red when he smoked. Sokka pulled his hair out of his usual wolf tail and turned to Zuko. He smiled and leaned in to kiss the noirette softly, Zuko accepted it, kissing back with a little more force than he intended. Sokka moved one of his hands onto Zuko’s hip and the other on his back, pulling his body closer. Zuko broke the kiss to move himself into Sokka’s lap. Zuko always got horny when they smoked but today it was more than usual, something about the way joint hits feel stronger than the bowl piece they usually use.

Sokka sucked Zuko’s bottom lip into his mouth, drawing out a quiet, almost silent moan from the noirette. Zuko pressed his body against Sokka’s, grinding his hips against him. Sokka put a hand up the back of the hoodie Zuko was wearing, he knew to steer clear of the noirettes chest. Zuko gasped softly at Sokka’s cold hand on his back but leaned into it, welcoming Sokka’s touch. Sokka pressed his tongue into Zuko’s mouth, the noirette giving way to his boyfriend. The two of them could make out like this for hours, but it was pretty obvious from the way Zuko was grabbing at Sokka’s shirt that he wanted more. Sokka pulled away from the kiss as he put both hands under the hoodie Zuko was wearing.

“Can I take this off?” Sokka always checked in with Zuko. At first Zuko thought it was stupid before he realized that was one way Sokka showed he truly cared about him. It was sweet.

“Yes,” Zuko breathed out, his face flushed as Sokka lifted the hoodie off his boyfriend. Zuko didn’t have a small chest but he didn’t have a big one either. “You can touch them, if you want.” Zuko’s voice quiet with arousal and a hint of anxiety. Sokka moved his hand to Zuko’s face, cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone, feeling the scarred skin. 

“Just say something and I'll stop.” Sokka gave Zuko a warm kiss before moving his hands down to Zuko’s waist, slowly trailing his hands up to cup the underside of Zuko’s breast. Sokka’s eyes always kept looking back up to Zuko’s face, always looking for any signs of discomfort. Sokka leaned down to kiss Zuko’s lips one more time as he swiped his thumb over one of his nipples. Zuko inhaled sharply through his nose, his mind stuck in a battle between dysphoria and pleasure until Sokka’s voice cut through his subconscious. “Hey, if you don’t want this i’ll stop sweetheart.” Zuko opened his eyes to look at Sokka, not remembering when he closed them and let Sokka’s words wash over him, instantly he felt a bit better. He knew if he told Sokka to stop he would, a comfort he's never had.

“It's fine Sokka. Please, touch me.” Zuko’s words came out almost as a whisper as he willed himself to calm down. Zuko’s eyes pleaded for more of Sokka’s touch, no matter where it was. Sokka smiled as he leaned in to kiss Zuko’s jaw and down his neck, sucking a few hickeys to bloom across the noirettes pale neck. Zuko let out a soft gasp of pleasure as Sokka rubbed his thumb over his nipple once again. Sokka pinched the bud softly, listening to the little noises Zuko was making.

“You’re doing so well baby.” Sokka praised before he leaned down to lick the nipple he wasn’t toying with already. Zuko let out a soft whimper of pleasure. He wanted to close his legs on instinct from being so wet but straight up couldn’t because of Sokka’s body in between his legs. “Such a good boy for me.” Sokka spoke before sucking one of the buds into his mouth and rolling the other one between his pointer and thumb. Zuko properly moaned at that, eyes screwing shut once again as he gripped the sheets. Sokka gave another suck to the bud before pulling back to move his attention to the other, licking around Zuko’s areola, listening to his boyfriends little gasps and moans. Zuko gripped the sheets as Sokka finally sucked the bud into his mouth.

“S- Sokka,” Zuko moaned out, almost like a prayer. Sokka pulled his mouth off, still playing with the nipple in his hand. “More.” Zuko opened his eyes and bucked his hips up, wanting Sokka’s touch on his cunt instead. 

“So needy,” Sokka teased, pulling his hands away from Zuko’s chest. Sokka pulled his own shirt off before bringing his hands back to Zuko’s body. “You’re so beautiful,” Sokka planted kisses down Zuko's stomach, watching the muscles underneath twitch at each one. Sokka slowly peeled off Zuko's pants and underwear.

“Sokka,” Zuko whined out, “Please, I need it.” 

“Anything for my good boy,” Sokka’s hands pushed Zuko’s legs further apart before he leaned in, his breath ghosted over Zuko’s sex, watching in awe as he clenched around nothing. Zuko moaned when Sokka finally licked a broad stripe up his pussy. Sokka smirked, pressing his tongue into Zuko’s enlarged clit, circling it a few times before sucking it into his mouth. Zuko’s gasp turned into a moan as he grabbed Sokka’s hair, tugging a bit, he wanted more. He wanted to cum. Sokka’s hands wrapped around Zuko’s thighs, pulling the boy closer to him as he licked up his cunt a few times before pressing his tongue against his entrance. Zuko whined, his thighs shaking slightly as a familiar pressure starting to build up in his stomach. Sokka pushed his tongue inside, encouraged by Zuko’s gasps and moans. 

Sokka removed one of his hands from Zuko’s thighs and removed his mouth, his finger teasing Zuko’s pussy before pushing inside. Zuko moaned out for more, for Sokka. 

“Good boy. Making such pretty noises for me.” Sokka praised and Zuko moaned softly. Sokka pushed another finger inside of Zuko, crooking his fingers up to find his boyfriend's g-spot. 

“Sokka!” Zuko moaned, his hips bucking up to chase the stimulation. 

“Don’t worry, I got you pretty boy.” Sokka used the hand on Zuko’s hip to keep his hips in place while he leaned down to suck his clit back into his mouth. Sokka’s fingers kept the pressure on Zuko’s g-spot as he sucked his clit, flicking his tongue over it. Zuko moaned, the pressure becoming almost too much.

“S- Sokka! I wanna cum, please.” Zuko babbled out, his hips twitching and his thighs shaking more intensely now. Sokka continued to fuck Zuko with his fingers as he pulled off of his clit for a moment causing Zuko to whine softly.

“Then cum for me baby. Cum all over my fingers.” Sokka curled his fingers up into Zuko’s g-spot and abused his clit with his tongue. Zuko’s eyes screwed shut and his back arched beautifully off the bed as he came, a loud moan escaping his lips involuntarily. Sokka pulled his mouth off, using his thumb to rub Zuko’s clit through his orgasm. “So beautiful,” Sokka mumbled to himself, he loved taking Zuko apart like this. Sokka removed his fingers and wiped them off on the sheets. 

Zuko took a minute to try and regain control over his body once again, chest heaving as he regained his breath. Sokka smiled down at Zuko from his spot on the bed with an obvious tent in his sweatpants. When Zuko was finally coherent he looked up at Sokka and smiled right back at him.

“How are you feeling baby?” Sokka brought his hand to Zuko’s face to cup his cheek and stroke his thumb over his cheekbone. 

“Amazing,” Zuko hummed out before noticing Sokka’s predicament, “Want some help there?” He let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Well I’d much rather fuck you but I’m not about to turn down a bj.” Sokka chuckled right back, watching Zuko’s face turn red before he spread his legs once again, looking up at Sokka with pleading eyes. “Baby if you don’t want it don’t force yourself for my sake.” 

“Sokka, I want your cock inside of me right now and if you won't do it i'll find someone who will.” It was an empty threat and both of them knew that, but either way it got Sokka moving, removing his pants and boxers at a lightning pace. Sokka reached over to the side table next to the bed where they kept their condoms but Zuko grabbed onto his arm before he could move too far. “You don’t need to wear a condom.” 

“But what if you get pregnant? Won’t that give you dysphoria?” 

“Sokka, I’ll get plan B later,” Zuko started before taking a breath, his mind buzzing with anxiety, “But for now I wanna feel your cum inside of me. Please, breed me?” Zuko looked up at Sokka with pleading eyes. Sokka smiled and ran a hand up and down Zuko’s inner thigh.

“Well, I have a request too, baby.” Sokka started before leaning in to kiss Zuko quickly and whispering into his ear, “Call me daddy?” Zuko inhaled sharply before nodding, not expecting Sokka to be into these kinds of things. 

“Daddy, please breed me.” Zuko whined out, biting his lip in anticipation. Sokka groaned out before rubbing the head of his cock across Zuko’s slit, teasing him. 

“You’re so wet for me.” Sokka purred out.

“Daddy, please.” Zuko whined

“I can never deny you for too long, baby.” Sokka groaned as he pushed his cock inside of Zuko’s warm, wet cunt, listening to the soft moans and gasps that escaped his lips as he bottomed out. Zuko’s legs wrapped around Sokka’s hips, keeping him close. Sokka groaned and leaned down to suck marks onto Zuko’s collarbone as one of his hands moved down to rub Zuko’s clit in tight circles with his middle finger. Zuko moans out in pleasure, trying to fuck himself on Sokka’s cock. “Stay still baby, or I might not let you cum. Might just breed you and not let you get any release.” It was an empty threat but it still made Zuko’s cunt clench beautifully around Sokka’s seven inch cock.

“Daddy please, fuck me. I wanna be bred, please!” Zuko begged, his arms wrapped around Sokka’s shoulders, digging his nails into his back. Sokka chuckled and pulled out until only the head was left inside, teasing Zuko’s clit for a second. He fucked into Zuko hard and fast, adoring the way Zuko’s vocabulary had soon become a mess of ‘Fuck!’ and ‘Daddy!’ and any other string of curse words his brain could scramble together. Sokka pulled out, just to hear Zuko’s needy whines before ramming himself back into Zuko’s hot, wet pussy. Zuko’s heels digged into Sokka’s back, toes curling, signifying how close he was. “D- Daddy, l-lemme cum!” Zuko moaned out his pussy clenching down tightly when Sokka played with his clit.

“Cum baby boy, cum all over my cock.” Sokka growled out, pulling his mouth away from Zuko’s collarbone to watch his boyfriend cum. Zuko moaned loudly, his back arching and cunt pulsing around Sokka’s fat cock.

“Daddy, breed me,” Zuko’s voice rasped out, tears welling up in his eyes from having a second orgasm. Sokka wiped away the tears with his thumbs but continued to fuck Zuko.

“You’re so cute when you're fucked out of your mind baby.” Sokka cooed, chasing his orgasm with rapid thrusts. Zuko’s body forces more moans to be ripped from his raw throat, tears spilling down his cheeks from overstimulation, it was almost too much for the noirette to handle. “I’m gonna breed you so good baby. Fill you with my cum and watch you carry my baby.” Sokka growled out listening to Zuko’s moans of overstimulation that were ripped from his throat.

“Daddy cum please, please, please!” Zuko babbled out as Sokka’s hand played with his clit causing Zuko’s sharp third orgasm, making his cunt to clench tightly around Sokka’s cock. . Sokka leaned down into Zuko’s ear and thrusted as deep as he could into him as he came. Sokka held Zuko’s hand as they tried to regain their breathing. 

Sokka gently removed his cock from Zuko’s pussy, watching as his spunk started to dribble out from his raw cunt. 

“Hmm, daddy.” Zuko grumbled out, too tired to truly care what Sokka was doing. Sokka gathered up the cum dripping out of Zuko with his fingers before finger fucking it back inside of the noirette. Zuko’s hips twitch in overstimulation as Sokka crooks his fingers up into his g-spot. Zuko whines out in overstimulation and pleasure.

“Are you gonna cum again sweetheart?” Sokka's voice was dripping with sugary sweet love for the boy underneath him. 

“Daddy!” Zuko’s back arching again anothing orgasm being ripped from his body before he's even recovered from the last one, body shaking in overstimulation. Sokka purrs and finger fucks Zuko through his orgasm, making sure his boyfriend milked every single one. 

“That's four, baby boy, do you want one more?” Sokka pulls his fingers out, his cock hard once again. Sokka rubs his clean hand up and down Zuko’s inner thigh. Zuko opens his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks as he nods enthusiastically. 

“Please daddy?”

Sokka purred and pressed his cock against Zuko’s pussy, parting his lips and rubbing up to the clit and back down to his hole a few times before pushing inside. Zuko’s moans were heavenly, punched out of his body with every thrust Sokka gave to him. Sokka put his hand over Zuko’s tit, pinching the bud. Zuko moaned, pushing his chest up into the attention. 

“You love all the attention, don’t you baby?” Sokka cooed at Zuko, “Such a perfect slut for me.” Zuko’s cunt clenched down at Sokka’s words and attention as Sokka continued to coo at him. Sokka removed his hand from Zuko’s chest and moved it down to his clit putting pressure on it and rubbing it in tight circles. “Such a good boy taking my cock, Fucking my cum right back into you, just to give you more.” Sokka was a master with his words Zuko realized his cunt clenching tightly around his thick cock. “Gonna breed you so good baby boy. My perfect cock slut.” Sokka’s words kept Zuko’s cunt pulsing around his cock. 

“Daddy!” Zuko moaned out, his thighs shaking and tears falling down his cheeks. He was fucked out of his mind, body overstimulated but it was still far too good to safeword. Sokka adjusted his hips, thrusting up into Zuko’s g-spot. “Fuck! ‘M gonna cum!” 

“Awe baby, I know you can hold it for me.” Sokka cooed, playing with his boyfriend's clit. Zuko’s thighs trembled as he held back his orgasm, moans and whines being fucked out of him. Sokka groaned out, feeling Zuko’s cunt pulse around him, trying to coax his orgasm out of him. Sokka pulled out before thrusting back into Zuko, his cock kissing Zuko’s cervix. 

“Daddy I’m gonna cum!” Zuko screamed out his body barely being able to hold back his orgasm.

“Cum for me baby boy. Cum all over your daddy’s cock.” Sokka growled out, rubbing Zuko’s clit. Zuko’s back arched and a loud moan was ripped from his throat as he came, his cunt clenching tightly around Sokka’s thick cock. Sokka groaned as he pressed his twitching cock deep inside Zuko’s pussy as he came. Zuko’s pulsing cunt milked Sokka cock, drawing out his orgasm as well. Sokka laced his clean hand with Zuko’s, leaning in close to Zuko’s ear, “You were such a good boy for me sweetheart. I love you Zuko.” Sokka mumbled before kissing Zuko’s cheek. 

“I love you too, Sokka.” Zuko rasped out when he finally got his breathing under control again. Sokka pulled his softening cock out of Zuko, watching his red cunt clench to try and keep the cum inside. Sokka laid down next to Zuko and pulled the boy close to him. Zuko smiled and nuzzled into Sokka’s chest,

“Wanna smoke a bowl and take a nap?” Sokka rubbed his hand in circles on Zuko’s back.

“Hmmm, sure why not.” Zuko giggled out and Sokka leaned in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> being trans with a breeding kink is such an internal conflict lmao


End file.
